Leave Out All The Rest
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: Berbagai ekspresi dan perasaan Ulquiorra yang berkecamuk sebelum Winter War dimulai. 'Aku ingin, hanya aku yang ia jaga di dalam memorinya. Tak boleh ada yang lain. Karena hanya aku yang memperhatikannya.'batin Ulquiorra. Songfic. Mind to Read and Review?


**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. By the way, lagu 'Leave Out All The Rest' juga bukan punya saya. Melainkan punya Chester Bennington dan kawan-kawannya di band Linkin Park.

Songfic saya yang pertama, semoga senpai-senpai sekalian terhibur dengan persembahan dari saya. Selamat membaca dan ditunggu review-nya. m(-_-)m

* * *

**Leave Out All The Rest**

**Song by **: Linkin Park

**Pairing** : UlquiHime

**Rated** : T

**Presented by** : Rigel Pendragon Draven

**Warning!** Modified canon, maybe sedikit OOC (saya nggak yakin kalau ini IC), gaje bin abal, menggunakan Ulquiorra POV, dan err—entahlah!

**Time line** : Sebelum Winter War dimulai, sampai Ichigo dan kawan-kawan datang ke Las Noches.

* * *

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared_

Bermimpi? Entahlah. Aku sendiri sudah tak pernah ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali aku bermimpi. Tapi kalaupun aku bisa kembali bermimpi, kupikir itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Seperti sekarang ini... Kenapa aku malah bermimpi tentang kematianku? Aku belum mati, dan setidaknya untuk saat ini. Mimpi yang menyebalkan. Aku lenyap tanpa bekas, dan dia—Orihime Inoue, terlihat sangat ketakutan di dalam mimpiku. Apakah dia takut akan wujudku? Ataukah dia takut aku menghilang? Yang manapun aku tak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, aku amat benci melihatnya menangis.

Meski demikian, tak ada seorang pun yang mau mendengarkannya menangis. Karena tak akan ada yang peduli padanya... Selain aku.

Ya, aku peduli padanya. Tapi, hanya sebatas rasa peduli antara penjaga dengan tawanannya. Tidak lebih! Karena bagiku, dia adalah aset Aizen-sama yang harus kujaga sampai kapanpun. Dia tak boleh bersedih, terluka, sakit, atau apa saja yang membuatnya lemah.

"Ulquiorra..." kudengar wanita berambut senja itu memanggil namaku. "Kumohon jangan pergi! Tetaplah bersamaku di sini!" teriaknya masih dengan cucuran air mata yang bersimbahan di pipinya.

Aku heran, kenapa dia menangisiku? Aku ini _hollow_, sedangkan dia manusia. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia terlihat sedih dan takut kehilangan diriku? Apakah aku begitu berharga baginya? Ataukah ada sebab lain yang membuatnya begitu memikirkanku? Tapi, walaupun kuajukan pertanyaan itu berkali-kali... Kurasa tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

* * *

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?_

Aku terbangun dengan perasaan cemas saat mengingat kembali mimpiku semalam. Dan entah kenapa, rasa takut —yang sebelumnya tak pernah kurasakan—menghantuiku. Ada apa ini? Aku tak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Apakah aku takut akan kematian? Kenapa? Apakah aku takut tak akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu?

Eh? Gadis itu? Bukankah seharusnya aku tak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya? Dia adalah tawanan Aizen-sama dan aku adalah penjaganya. Aku tak boleh membiarkan perasaan sampah seperti itu mengotori diriku. Tak penting. Tak berguna. Dan hanya mengganggu kesempurnaan hari-hariku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak, dan mengedarkan bola mata hijauku ke sekeliling. Aku baru tersadar kalau tadi aku keluar dari kamarku dan berkeliling di lorong-lorong Las Noches, dengan membiarkan pikiran-pikiran tak berguna itu memenuhi benakku.

Namun, jika aku boleh jujur... Apakah aku akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan gadis itu? Apakah aku sudah siap bertempur dengan para _Shinigami_ hidup atau mati? Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan bola mata hijauku perlahan, sebelum membukanya kembali.

Aku tak boleh meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di sini, karena gadis itu masih di bawah tanggung jawabku. Apa yang kulakukan untuknya semata-mata hanyalah karena perintah dari Aizen-sama, meskipun aku tak menginginkan dirinya terbunuh di pertempuran nanti. Aku berpikir keras, mencoba mencari solusi terbaik.

Aku tersenyum tipis. _Kapan lagi aku berbuat seperti itu di sini?_ pikirku saat sebuah ide terlintas di benakku lagi.

* * *

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

Kubuka pintu besi yang ada di hadapanku dengan amat-sangat hati-hati. Kulihat sosok yang ada di dalam kamar putih ini masih terjaga, walaupun sudah larut malam. Kudekati sosok wanita berambut orange kecoklatan itu dengan hati-hati, meski nampaknya aku gagal membuatnya tidak menyadari keberadaanku di ruangan itu.

"Ulquiorra?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut. Wanita bermata abu-abu itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan heran. "Ada apa? Makan malamku sudah lewat, kan?" tanya gadis itu semakin heran. Wajahnya nampak sangat kebingungan dengan sikapku yang aneh ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke kamarmu, _Onna_?" aku membalikkan pertanyaannya.

Kulihat dia menundukkan wajahnya. "Bukannya begitu," jawabnya gugup.

"Teman-temanmu gagal menyelamatkanmu," jelasku tanpa ekspresi. Wanita berambut senja itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, dan menatap ke arah lantai. "Itu artinya kau akan tetap berada di tempat ini. Kau takut, _Onna_?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Begitu?" aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, bersiap untuk meninggalkan kamar gadis itu.

"Ulquiorra," panggil gadis itu. Aku menghentikan langkahku, menoleh ke arah gadis itu, dan menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau nampak resah, ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya gadis itu.

Aku ber_sonido_ ke arah gadis pemilik _Shun Shun Rikka_ itu. Kutengadahkan dagunya agar matanya menatap ke arahku dan kujawab pertanyaannya. "Jadi kau ingin tahu apa yang kuresahkan, _Onna_? Baik, akan kujawab. Tapi sebelumnya, aku akan mengajukan satu pertanyaan padamu." Aku menghentikan ucapanku sejenak. Kutatap permata abu-abunya dengan penuh minat. "Kau tidak takut berada di sini hanya bersamaku, _Onna_?"

Orihime Inoue menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Aku menduga dia sedang memikirkan apa yang harus ia jawab. "Tidak," jawabnya datar.

"Kalau begitu dengarkanlah baik-baik, _Onna_," aku menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

"Bila waktunya sudah tiba, kau mungkin akan terbunuh dalam Winter War nanti. Atau ada kemungkinan Aizen-sama yang akan membunuhmu lewat tangan-tangan kami, para _Espada_..." aku menarik nafas sejenak. Memberi jeda baginya agar bisa berpikir barang sejenak, aku pun kembali melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Apakah kau benar-benar tidak takut bila hal itu terjadi padamu, _Onna_?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak takut," jawabnya pelan. Kali ini tak terasa adanya keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Baiklah, kau sudah menjawabnya dengan baik. Aku katakan semua yang membuatku resah, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kembang tidur. Mungkin hal itu tak akan terasa kenyataannnya," jelasku seraya menurunkan tanganku dari dagunya.

"Ulquiorra, kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Orihime Inoue pelan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku merasa kalau Ulquiorra resah karena hal itu. Kau takut jika... Mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata. Benarkan?" kejar gadis itu tak sabar.

Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur ataukah tidak. Tapi, aku tak ingin ia tahu apa yang saat ini sedang berkecamuk di pikiranku. Kulihat mata abu-abunya berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang ia ingin ketahui dariku, akhirnya aku menjawab dengan enggan.

"Entahlah."

"Ulquiorra?" panggil gadis itu saat aku membalikkan tubuh dan bergegas meninggalkannya.

"Lupakan semua yang kukatakan tadi, _Onna_! Anggap saja itu adalah kesalahan!" tukasku tergagap-gagap. Aku sendiri bingung... _Perasaan apa ini?_ Aku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ulquiorra... Aku..."

"Jangan sekalipun berpikiran bahwa akan ada yang menolongmu keluar dari sini, _Onna_! Kau masih ada di bawah pengawasanku, dan kau tak boleh keluar dari tempat ini di luar seizinku, mengerti?" aku menatap tajam ke arah gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang masih termangu di depanku.

"Baik," ucap gadis itu tanpa ekspresi. Namun, wajahnya menampakkan raut sedih. "Tapi," kudengar lagi gadis itu berkata. "Aku merasa kau bisa menolongku meninggalkan semua masa lalu menyakitkan, yang kadang membuatku seolah-olah ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. kau paham artinya, Ulquiorra?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas lagi, dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Kau ingin aku selalu ada di dekatmu untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu, begitu? Sayangnya, _Onna_. Aku ini _hollow_, bukan manusia. Aku tak memiliki sesuatu yang sering kau sebut dengan 'perasaan'. Yang kami miliki hanya akal, insting, dan logika."

Gadis itu menundukkan lagi kepalanya mendengar jawaban dariku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar gadis bermata abu-abu itu. Sesaat sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan berujar. "Sudah malam, _Onna_. Tidurlah!"

"Iya," ujarnya lirih. Dan aku pun menutup pintu kamar gadis itu dan menguncinya dari luar. Kunci kamar gadis itu kuletakkan kembali di saku _hakama_ku, dan pergi meninggalkan kamar gadis itu.

* * *

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest_

"Ulquiorra, aku sudah lama ingin berkata seperti ini padamu..." Orihime Inoue berkata padaku beberapa hari setelah 'malam itu'. "Kau pernah memikirkan seseorang?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap aneh ke arah permata _emerald_ku.

Aku terhenyak mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Bukankah aku sudah berkata padanya kalau aku tak memiliki apa yang ia sebut dengan 'perasaan'? Tapi, kenapa?

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan orang lain selain seseorang yang Aizen-sama perintahkan untuk kujaga," jawabku tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan permata zamrudku dari permata abu-abu milik gadis itu. Gadis itu menatapku dengan penuh minat, membuatku sempat terkejut dan menutup mulutku sendiri. Apa yang kukatakan padanya tadi?

"Tapi jangan salah sangka, _Onna_! Aku memikirkanmu, bukan berarti aku suka padamu!" ujarku cepat-cepat sebelum ia salah paham.

"Begitu?" ucapnya sendu. Lubang _hollow_-ku berdenyut aneh. Sensasi apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa... Bersalah?

"Kau membenciku, Ulquiorra?" tanya gadis itu lirih. Dari nada bicara dan gemetar tubuhnya, aku bisa tahu kalau dia menahan tangis.

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. "Dan kau... Apakah kau membenciku?" tanyaku dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Entahlah," gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Tapi, Ulquiorra. Aku tak pernah paham dengan jalan pikiranmu yang aneh. Ini hanya perasaanku, atau kau memang belakangan ini jadi banyak bicara?" tanyanya dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah mataku.

Apa yang dibicarakannya? Kenapa dia menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Grimmjow sesaat sebelum ia menggunakan _Caja Negacion_ padaku? Aku menatap ke arah gadis itu lekat-lekat. Aku tak ingin dibencinya, dan aku juga tak akan membiarkan dirinya merasa kosong dan sepi seperti halnya diriku.

Aku ingin, hanya aku yang ia jaga di dalam memorinya. Tak boleh ada yang lain. Karena hanya aku yang memperhatikannya. _Tunggu!_ Aku terkejut, _apa yang kupikirkan tadi?

* * *

_

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I'm me_

Aku melangkah ke kamar gadis itu, dan membuka pintunya. Kulihat pemandangan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sesosok gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang menatap langit gelap dan bulan sabit Las Noches. Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar dan berkata padanya.

"_Onna_, aku masuk."

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu masih tetap menatap ke arah langit dengan khusyuknya. Aku mengetuk pintu lagi dan menaikkan sedikit intonasi suaraku.

"_Onna_? Kau tidak dengar?"

Kulihat gadis itu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku, dan membalas perkataanku dengan terbata-bata. "Ma, maaf! Ada apa, Ulquiorra?"

"_Onna_, apakah kau tidak takut?" tanyaku tanpa melepas pandanganku dari sosoknya yang kini menatapku dengan... Ekspresi aneh.

Keheningan panjang menyeruak di antara kami. Lama kami berada dalam kesunyian, sampai aku memutuskan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Saat ini kau tidak lagi diperlukan oleh Aizen-sama. Tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan melindungimu lagi. Apa kau tidak merasa takut bila nanti kau mati di sini dalam kesendirian? Sepi, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mampu meraihmu?"

Bibir gadis itu terlihat bergerak, aku berusaha untuk mempertajam pendengaranku agar bisa mendengarkan ucapan gadis itu dengan jelas. Tapi nampaknya, gadis itu tak mengeluarkan suara apapun dari mulutnya.

"Jangan takut," ucapku pelan. "Aku memang telah menunaikan tugasku untuk menjagamu. Tapi, bukan berarti kau lepas dari pengawasanku."

Gadis itu nampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku barusan. Aku sendiri lebih terkejut lagi. _Kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu padanya?_

Perlahan ekspresi gadis itu—Orihime Inoue—melunak, dia tersenyum manis padaku dan berkata. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan berubah, meski kau menutupinya. Kau tetaplah kau."

Apa maksudnya? Aku tak bisa memahami kata-kata gadis itu.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, _Onna_? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kamu maksudkan!" sergahku pelan, namun menyiratkan nada tak suka di dalamnya.

"Kau sama seperti teman-temanku. Aku yakin kau... dan juga mereka, akan datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Karena hatiku sudah ada bersama mereka," tukasnya lagi tanpa ada keraguan dalam suaranya.

Aku ber_sonido_ mendekatinya. Kulihat ekspresi kaget berkelebat di wajahnya, namun ekspresi itu kembali datar seperti semula. Aku memikirkan apa yang ia sebut dengan 'hati'. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah bisa memahami manusia yang bisa dengan gampangnya menyebutkan sesuatu yang abstrak. Tidak nyata. Tapi, kenapa mereka berkata seolah-olah 'hati' yang mereka bicarakan itu ada di dekat mereka? Tidak, lebih tepatnya 'hati' bagi mereka adalah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah mereka genggam dengan tangan mereka yang rapuh.

Aku menunjuk ke arah dada gadis itu dan berkata. "Apa yang kamu maksud dengan 'hati', _Onna_?" Orihime Inoue tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku, namun ia hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan padanya. "Apakah aku akan menemukannya jika aku merobek dada dan mengeluarkan jantungmu?" tambahku seraya menekan ujung jariku ke tengah dadanya.

Hening. Dia sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku, namun ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan tenang tanpa rasa takut. Tatapan orang yang tidak takut akan kematian. Kuajukan pertanyaan lain padanya. "Atau… akankah aku menemukannya jika aku membuka paksa tengkorak kepalamu?" aku memindahkan ujung jariku ke arah dahinya.

"Kau tak akan mampu melakukannya," gadis itu berkata pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi, tentu saja itu sia-sia bagiku yang masih mampu mendengar suaranya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tandasku setengah tidak percaya.

"Karena kau... sebenarnya memiliki sesuatu yang disebut 'perasaan', Ulquiorra..." jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Aku... Memiliki 'perasaan' katanya? Bagaimana mungkin?

* * *

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

Akhirnya tiba saatnya kami, para _Espada_, untuk terjun ke kancah pertempuran. Meski aku berkata seperti itu, nyatanya tidak semua _Espada_ di kirim ke kota Karakura. Aku dan Yammy, kami berdua diperintahkan oleh Aizen-sama untuk menjaga Las Noches.

"Kuserahkan gadis itu padamu, Ulquiorra. Entah mau kau apakan, semuanya terserah kau," begitulah pesan Aizen-sama sebelum beliau pergi meninggalkan Las Noches ini.

"Baik, serahkan semuanya pada saya... Aizen-sama," jawabku sopan. Dan mereka semua segera menghilang ke dalam _Garganta_, menuju ke medan pertempuran yang tengah menunggu mereka.

Tidak, pertempuran tak hanya menunggu mereka di Karakura. Kami pun di sini juga tengah menunggu pertempuran yang sebentar lagi akan segera hadir. Aku segera bersiap untuk segera menyambut 'para tamu' yang berkunjung ke Las Noches ini dengan sebaik mungkin.

Aku segera menuju ke kamar gadis itu, memastikan kalau ia tetap ada di tempat ini dengan aman... Tanpa tersentuh tangan kotor sampah busuk _Numeros_ di kastil ini. Setidaknya aku ingin dia tetap aman bersamaku. Ya, walau itu bertentangan dengan prinsipku selama ini... Aku tak peduli. Karena gadis itu masih merupakan tanggung jawabku.

"Ulquiorra? Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu terkejut ketika aku membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuk dahulu.

"Ikut aku, _Onna_. Kau tak ingin mati konyol di sini, kan?" ajakku seraya mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Kulihat keraguan menghiasi wajahnya, namun akhirnya ia menerima uluran tanganku. Kami keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong menyesatkan di Las Noches. Aku menebas semua _hollow_ yang menghalangi jalanku dengan _Murcielago_ milikku hingga tidak tersisa.

Aku harus mengeluarkan gadis ini, aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa... Tapi yang jelas, ada sesuatu pada diriku yang mengomando agar aku menyelamatkan gadis ini.

Saat aku tiba di koridor antara padang pasir berlangit biru dengan ruangan lain... 'para tamu' telah datang ke Las Noches ini. Mereka bermaksud menyelamatkan Orihime Inoue. Bodoh, sungguh bodoh. Apakah para sampah itu berpikir aku akan membunuh Orihime Inoue?

Tidak, aku tak akan dan tidak pernah bisa membunuhnya. Karena ada sesuatu pada gadis itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Meski aku tak tahu apakah itu, namun aku berusaha untuk mencari tahu. Setidaknya itu yang akan aku lakukan saat ini.

_Shinigami_ berambut orange bermata _hazel_ musim gugur itu menyerangku dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku melawannya dengan semua kemampuan yang kumiliki, karena aku tak akan membiarkan dia membawa Orihime Inoue.

Aku berusaha keras mengelak dari setiap tebasan pedang hitamnya, dan menghadiahinya dengan _cero_ hijau milikku. Namun tampaknya pemuda itu mampu membaca semua seranganku dan membalasnya dengan mudah. Ia menepis semua seranganku dengan _Getsuga Tenshou_ miliknya.

Aku terbelalak kaget. Kenapa ini? Kenapa sampah itu bisa membaca semua gerakanku? Padahal sebelumnya... Jangankan untuk menepis _cero_, menghindari tusukan tanganku yang bergerak cepat dengan menggunakan _sonido_ saja ia tak mampu. Ada apa ini?

"Sepertinya aku mulai bisa membaca gerakanmu dengan baik, Ulquiorra..." kudengar _Shinigami_ berambut orange itu berkata. Seulas senyum manis terpancang di bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan memasang ekspresi tak suka. _Senyum yang menjijikkan,_ batinku.

"Humm, sebelumnya aku sangat kesulitan menangkap gerakanmu yang begitu cepat pada pertempuran kita sebelumnya. Aku merasa seperti melawan mesin pembunuh atau... Yah, boneka!" pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Ia memamerkan seringainya yang menjijikkan padaku. "Tapi, entah kenapa... Sekarang aku bisa mengatasi semua seranganmu!"

Sial! Ini tak bisa kubiarkan! Aku menyerang pemuda itu dengan tebasan pedangku, yang lagi-lagi dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah. Aku menggeram kesal. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan seranganku meleset. Tapi kenapa?

"Aku tak paham apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku, Ulquiorra. Apakah mungkin aku yang berubah mendekati hollow, ataukah..." pemuda _Shinigami_ itu menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Kau yang sudah berubah mendekati manusia?"

Merasa diremehkan, aku menyerang pemuda itu dengan _cero_ dan _bala_ yang semuanya (lagi-lagi) dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Aku tidak bisa menerima kata-katanya. Dia menginjak-injak harga diriku sebagai _Quatro Espada_, dengan beranggapan bahwa aku hanya kuat dari penampilannya saja, sedangkan dalamnya tidak. Benar-benar pemuda yang memuakkan.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh merendahkan aku. Meskipun begitu, aku sadar kalau aku tak sesempurna Aizen-sama, dan tak akan pernah dapat menyaingi kekuatannya. Tidak juga dengan pemuda _Shinigami_ sialan yang saat ini menjadi lawanku.

Aku... Harus membinasakan semua yang menghalangi jalanku dan juga jalan Aizen-sama. Hanya itulah yang menjadi tujuanku saat ini, di samping menjaga gadis bernama Orihime Inoue tentunya. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan gadis itu pada siapapun. Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

Apa yang gadis itu lakukan? Ia membentangkan perisai segitiganya untuk melindungi _Shinigami_ berambut orange itu dari serangan pedangku. Kulirik gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya itu, dan bertanya padanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa baru sekarang kamu menolongnya?"

"Eh?" ia tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Permata abu-abunya memandangku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kamu menolongnya?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku.

Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan gugup, meski aku tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan. Kucecar dia dengan pertanyaanku yang lain.

"Apa alasanmu menolongnya? Apakah karena ia temanmu? Tapi, kenapa kau tak menolongnya sejak awal ia ke mari?"

"Perlukah alasan?" gadis itu membalikkan kata-kataku. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa alasan kalian untuk bertarung, tapi kalau untuk saling menolong, tidak ada alasan yang logis, kan?"

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Namun, aku tak bisa terus tertegun seperti ini. Aku harus… Mematuhi semua yang diperintahkan Aizen-sama padaku. Kulupakan semua rasa nyeri yang menjalar di tubuhku dan juga sensasi aneh yang menjalar di lubang _hollow_-ku.

Aku kembali bertarung dengan _Shinigami_ yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu dan melupakan Orihime Inoue yang tadi bersembunyi di salah satu pilar Las Noches. Mungkin ia berharap ada orang lain yang akan menghentikan pertempuran kami dan berusaha menyelamatkan salah satu dari kami.

Sayangnya, tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan kami. Kami akan terus bertempur, sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Tapi, suara teriakan kesakitan mengalihkan perhatian kami berdua. Kami menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat kalau Orihime Inoue sedang dikeroyok oleh dua _arrancar_ perempuan. Mereka... _Arrancar_ yang waktu itu ada di kamar Orihime Inoue. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu?

Salah satu dari mereka mengancam Ichigo Kurosaki, jika pemuda itu mendekat... Ia akan mencongkel bola mata gadis itu. Namun nampaknya, Ichigo Kurosaki tak peduli. Ia menyerang mereka dengan jurusnya, sebelum jurus itu mengenai mereka... Aku segera menahan jurus itu dengan ayunan pedangku.

Kulihat kekagetan terpancar di wajah mereka, namun kutegaskan kalau aku hanya ingin menghindarkan Orihime Inoue dari serangan _Shinigami_ bodoh itu dan bukannya menolong mereka. Tapi memang dasar _Shinigami_ tak berotak, dia menghalangi jalanku untuk menolong gadis itu. Mau tak mau aku harus melawannya.

Cih, di saat gadis itu disiksa oleh dua sampah jahanam... Aku harus meladeni samapah bodoh yang tak tahu maksud dari tindakanku. Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Kedatangan Yammy yang menyingkirkan kedua sampah itupun tak bisa membuatku tenang, karena ia ingin membunuh gadis itu. Ck! Dia sama bodohnya dengan sampah-sampah itu. Memuakkan!

Tapi sebelum aku sempat bertindak, _Quincy_ temannya Ichigo Kurosaki telah menyerang Yammy. Mereka bertempur dengan sengit, sementara aku meneruskan pertempuranku dengan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kumparan cahaya menembus _rhodopsin_ di mataku, saat pemuda berambut orange itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan jurusnya. Aku segera melompat keluar menuju atap kubah Las Noches, aku berharap ia segera mengikutiku, dan mengakhiri semua ini.

Ya, aku berniat untuk mengakhirinya di atap kubah Las Noches dengan kemampuan _Ressureccion_-ku. Karena _Espada_ peringkat empat ke atas tak boleh melepas segel pedang di dalam kubah Las Noches. Kulihat ekspresi keheranan tergambar di wajah Ichigo Kurosaki, tapi aku tak peduli.

"_Bind, Murcielago_!" aku menggumamkan 'mantera' perobek segel pedangku dan bertempur dengan Ichigo Kurosaki... Dengan wujud _Ressureccion_-ku.

Sudah kuduga, pertempuran kami tak akan berjalan seimbang. Hal itu terbukti dari sulitnya _Shinigami_ itu menghindari seranganku. Dan sejak awal pertarungan, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku. Aku yang sebelumnya tak merasakan apa-apa, kenapa sekarang merasa marah? Kenapa aku begitu bernafsu ingin membunuhnya?

Selama ini yang kutahu hanyalah kehampaan. Kekosongan hati. Keputusasaan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kenapa semua itu bisa berubah saat ini? Aku menunjukkan pada pemuda itu wujud dari semua keputusasaan dan kekosongan jiwaku dengan menggunakan _Segunda Etapa_ milikku. Kuhajar habis dia, agar mengerti rasanya jiwa yang hampa.

* * *

_I can't be who you are_

Gadis itu, Orihime Inoue, datang ke tempat pertempuran kami. Aku sempat merasa senang ketika ia datang, tapi kenapa dadaku terasa sakit ketika ia meneriakkan nama _Shinigami_ yang saat ini menjadi lawanku? Dan lagi, _Shinigami_ itu... Darimana kekuatan dahsyat itu berasal?

Dia dengan mudahnya menebasku dengan pedangnya, dan menghajarku tanpa ampun. Keputusasaan melanda benakku, aku tak punya harapan untuk tetap hidup di sisi Aizen-sama ataupun gadis itu. Aku lemah. Tidak berdaya menghadapi makhluk yang kusebut sebagai 'sampah'.

Bahkan secara aneh, pemuda itu menghentikan serangannya padaku dan kembali ke wujud asalnya. Aku tertegun sesaat. Kenapa dia mengasihani aku? Bukankah aku sudah memintanya untuk segera menghabisiku?

Inikah 'perasaan'? Kasih sayang atau apalah itu yang mereka ajarkan padaku dalam pertarungan ini? Aku sungguh tak paham pada diriku yang sekarang, tapi harus kuakui kalau aku mulai tertarik pada mereka yang manusia.

Sayangnya, aku tak bisa mengenal mereka lebih jauh. Karena... Entah kenapa, tubuhku perlahan hancur menjadi debu. Rasa sesal yang sebelumnya tak pernah kurasakan merajai diriku.

Kupandangi mata abu-abu milik gadis yang lembut itu, dan kujulurkan tanganku padanya. "Kau masih takut padaku, _Onna_?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tidak takut," jawabnya pelan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dalam suaranya.

Sungguh, suara gadis itu... Auranya, telah menelusup dan memenuhi relung jiwaku yang hampa. Dan kembali membuat sensasi aneh pada lubang _hollow_-ku. Sensasi yang hangat.

Cahaya terang yang dipancarkan gadis itu menembus _rhodopsin_ mataku. Tidak, bukan cahaya dari _Shun Shun Rikka_ miliknya... Melainkan sesuatu yang lain pada dirinya. Dia mencoba meraih tanganku, namun sebelum berhasil kuraih tangannya... Ujung-ujung jariku melebur.

Jadi, inikah yang dimaksud dengan mimpiku belakangan ini? Aku kini menyaksikan akhir dari hidupku. Sejujurnya aku sangat menyesal, karena aku tak dapat lagi bersama dengan gadis itu. Tapi di sisi lain... Aku merasa lega. Lega karena akhirnya aku memahami apa yang disebut dengan 'hati'.

Dan aku merasa... Hatiku tetap ada bersamanya. Di tangan Orihime Inoue yang berusaha menggapai tanganku...

**The End**

**Curhatan sang author** :

Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat songfic. Saya harap semoga hasilnya bagus.

Fic ini saya buat ketika sedang bersedih karena patah hati di hari ulang tahun saya yang ke 19 tanggal 6 September kemarin. Maaf bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan.

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya. Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya?

Kalau fic ini benar-benar bikin pusing kalian, tolong segera beritahu saya. Saya akan memperbaikinya segera. Saya hanya ingin menampilkan fic ini apa adanya sekemampuan saya.

Oh, ya. Karena hari Jumat adalah hari raya Idul Fitri, maka saya akan mengucapkannya duluan. Minal aidin wal faizin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Keberatankah jika saya meminta saran dan kritiknya lewat REVIEW?

PLEASE

REVIEW

IF

DON'T

MIND


End file.
